A plurality of pixels are formed in a display device such as an organic EL (Electro Luminescence) display, an inorganic EL display, a liquid crystal display, a plasma display, or a surface-conduction electron-emitter display (SED).
A great number of resin materials are used as a material for separating a plurality of pixels (hereinafter, referred to as a partition wall) (see Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-294378).
An organic resin (for example, polyimide or the like) is preferable as a material for a partition wall. However, an organic resin is inferior in heat resistance to many inorganic matters and has comparatively high hygroscopicity. Therefore, a small amount of moisture discharged from a partition wall by heat of a display device might cause decrease in luminance of the display device.
In particular, as a display device, a light-emitting display device in which a material performing light emission referred to as electroluminescence (hereinafter, also referred to as “EL”) is given. Moisture, gas, or the like generated from a resin material used for a partition wall is considered to be one of causes of deterioration in light-emitting characteristics of an electroluminescent element (an EL element), especially an organic EL element.
Therefore, from the perspective of an insulating property, heat resistance, hygroscopicity, or the like, an inorganic material such as silicon oxide can be given as a more preferable material for a partition wall.